Magiczna Podróż
by Annormal
Summary: Naruto miał plan. Świetny, nieskomplikowany plan. Zamierzał zamknąć się w swoim pokoju, za wszelką cenę unikać eks-chłopaka, a następnie stanąć przy Kibie z szerokim uśmiechem. Na jego nieszczęście panna młoda miała lepszy pomysł...
1. Chapter 1

Witam ponownie! Dzisiaj chyba podaruję sobie przydługi wstęp i napiszę jedynie - zapraszam Was na kolejne tłumaczenie!

Specjalne podziękowania dla **fefy**, która męczyła się ze mną i z tym tekstem, coby całość znośniej się prezentowała :* Jakieś błędy, potknięcia językowe i inne takie pewnie gdzieś się jeszcze zaplątały, bo cierpię na ślepotę wrodzoną, więc jakby co to piszcie.

**Tytuł oryginalny:** Road Trip Wedding (do znalezienia na tym portalu)  
**Autor oryginału:** Ever-the-Optimist  
**Zgoda autora na przetłumaczenie i publikację:** Gołąb pocztowy posłany, aczkolwiek autorka nie daje znaku życia (w razie „W" będziemy usuwać).  
**Tytuł tłumaczenia:** Magiczna Podróż  
**Tłumacz:** Annormal  
**Długość:** Dziewięć rozdziałów o łącznej długości nieco ponad 20 tysięcy słów, z czego pierwszy ma około 2,8 tysiąca słów.  
**Pairing:** Jedyny słuszny – SasuNaru  
**Gatunek:** AU, Romans  
**Ostrzeżenia:** Żadnych specjalnych raczej nie ma, aczkolwiek czuję się w obowiązku poinformować, że macie przed oczami perfidny FLUFF.  
**Uwaga specjalna:** Naruto należy w zupełności do Kishimoto.

* * *

**Rozdział Pierwszy: Sobota**

_Dziś…_

Gdyby ktokolwiek zapytał Naruto o zdanie, to ten musiałby przyznać, że ci dwoje nie byli dobrze dobraną parą. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, jaki cudem jeszcze razem nie oszaleli i nie był w stanie sobie wyobrazić, że mają spędzić wspólnie resztę swoich dni. I, gdyby miał być zupełnie szczery, to wątpił, czy biorą ślub z właściwych powodów. Jasne, mieli całe dziesięć lat na dokładne przemyślenie tej decyzji. Jednak najwyraźniej traumatyczne przeżycia zbliżają ludzi, a nie sposób zaprzeczyć, że zarówno Kiba, jak i Sakura swoje już w życiu przeszli.

Dziesięć lat temu dopiero zaczynali naukę w szkole średniej. Byli naiwni, lekkomyślni i wierzyli, że mogą zawojować świat. Ilekroć Naruto wracał myślami do _tamtej_ nocy, odczuwał silną wewnętrzną potrzebę zlokalizowania najwyższego budynku w mieście i rzucenia się z niego. Alkohol przyczynił się do tego, że detale tej konkretnej imprezy były nieco zamglone, ale zapamiętał najistotniejsze wydarzenia.

Pamiętał zataczającą się Sakurę, prowadzącą równie pijanego Kibę do jednego z pokoi na korytarzu. Kojarzył również przyłapanie swojego ówczesnego chłopaka, z którym był od trzech lat, na zdradzie, ale to materiał na osobną historię. Po tej pamiętnej nocy Naruto stracił miłość swojego życia, a Sakura zaszła w ciążę.

Jej rodzice byli wściekli. Zażądali, aby Kiba uczynił z ich córki uczciwą kobietę. Z kolei rodziciele chłopaka byli nie tyle rozczarowani, co po prostu zrezygnowani. Obie rodziny naciskały na młodych, aby się pobrali. Niestety — albo może „stety", zależy kogo by zapytać — Sakura poroniła, a ślub został odwołany. Dziewczyna była wtedy po prostu za młoda aby sobie z tym wszystkim poradzić. Mimo wszystko, ku ogromnemu zdziwieniu Naruto, oboje byli zdruzgotani po stracie dziecka. Następne tygodnie, miesiące i lata spędzili na wzajemnym pocieszaniu się.

Teraz, po dziesięciu latach, Sakura była położną, a Kiba pracował jako weterynarz i ponownie zamierzali się pobrać. Naruto szczerze wątpił, czy chcieli wziąć ślub, bo się kochali, ale gdy ich o to zapytał, oboje jedynie wzruszyli ramionami i zbyli go krótkim „a czemu by nie?". Jednak, niezależnie od tego co myślał na ten temat, jechał właśnie do Południowej Karoliny, aby zostać drużbą Kiby.

Najbliżsi przyjaciele i rodzina zostali ulokowani w hostelu, gdzie miało się później odbyć wesele. Sakura, która jak zawsze okazała się niepoprawną perfekcjonistką, zażądała, aby impreza przedślubna miała miejsce dokładnie tydzień przed uroczystością. Jedyną osobą, której udało się jakoś wywinąć, była jej druhna — szczęściara, wymówiła się nawałem obowiązków w pracy i niemożnością urwania się wcześniej. Naruto nie miał bladego pojęcia, co będzie robił przez cały tydzień. Sakura zaopatrzyła wszystkich gości w foldery turystyczne, mające na celu pomóc im jakoś zapełnić ten czas, ale żadna z propozycji nie brzmiała szczególnie zachęcająco. Jakby tego było mało, drugim drużbą pana młodego został nie kto inny jak jego były, więc jego obecność była niestety nieunikniona.

Naruto miał jednak plan. Świetny, nieskomplikowany plan. Zamierzał zamknąć się w swoim pokoju, za wszelką cenę unikać eks-chłopaka, a następnie stanąć przy Kibie z szerokim uśmiechem.

Krótki, podnoszący na duchu monolog i kilka głębokich oddechów później, mężczyzna w końcu wysiadł z samochodu i wyszedł prosto na palące słońce.

Kilka razy otworzył szczękę, próbując zmusić swój organizm do zaakceptowania zmiany ciśnienia. Nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że sceneria była piękna, ale mimo wszystko nie był przekonany do ślubu na świeżym powietrzu i to w dodatku na zboczu góry. Cóż, Sakura od zawsze lubiła dramatyczne akcenty.

— Naruto! — pisnęła przyszła panna młoda. Rzuciła się mężczyźnie prosto w ramiona w tym samym momencie, w którym jego uszy w końcu się odetkały. Naruto wyszczerzył się, złapał kobietę w pasie i zakręcił nią kilka razy.

— Cześć, Sakura! I jak się ma panna młoda? — Nie wiedział czego dokładnie powinien się po niej spodziewać, ale z pewnością nie był przygotowany na to, co się wydarzyło. Coś w twarzy Haruno pękło i kobieta zaczęła płakać. — Sakura? Co się…

— Och, nie przejmuj się tym. Przejdzie jej za parę minut. — Naruto odwrócił głowę, wciąż starając się jakoś pocieszyć przyjaciółkę, i ujrzał Kibę. — To chyba stres. Jak się masz, stary? — zapytał Inuzuka, wyciągając rękę w jego kierunku. Wciąż lekko oszołomiony Naruto uścisnął jego dłoń.

— Już w porządku. — Poczuł jak Sakura ciągnie go za rękaw, a kiedy spojrzał na jej twarz, kobieta nieśmiało się do niego uśmiechała.

— Jak podróż? — Zdezorientowany Naruto zmarszczył brwi.

— W porządku. Trochę długa trasa. — Kobieta skinęła głową w zrozumieniu, po czym złapała go za łokieć i poprowadziła w stronę znajdującego się nieopodal budynku.

— No cóż, wygląda na to, że musisz pełnić również funkcje druhny, zanim ta tutaj nie dotrze, prawda? Powinniśmy już dawno zacząć przygotowania, mamy jeszcze wiele do zrobienia.

Początkowo Naruto próbował się opierać, rzucając tęskne spojrzenia w stronę swojego samochodu.

— Ale… Moje rzeczy…

— Twoje rzeczy nie uciekną i wciąż tu będą, kiedy po nie wrócisz. A ja natychmiast potrzebuję twojej pomocy przy organizacji, musimy ustalić kto gdzie będzie siedział, a poza tym facet od cateringu chyba jeszcze nie łapie co i jak. No, i ktoś musi poskładać wszystkie serwetki w miniaturowe łabędzie, więc to też będziesz musiał rozpracować. Och, i masz mi szczerze powiedzieć, co sądzisz o mojej sukience. Dostałam ją razem z szarfą, ale nie wiem, czy bez niej nie wygląda lepiej.

Kiba roześmiał się i pomachał Naruto, kompletnie ignorując desperację malującą się na jego twarzy.

— Powodzenia, stary. Niech moc będzie z tobą.

Blondyn westchnął ciężko. To będzie bardzo długi tydzień.

~oOo~

To nie tak, że on sobie odpoczywał. Sakura właśnie przymierzała suknię i dosłownie wykopała go z pokoju. Początkowo Naruto zamierzał wypakować swoje graty z samochodu, ale resztki energii opuściły go jakoś w połowie drogi i skończył siedząc na schodach przed budynkiem. Kiedy tak wegetował, do hotelu dotarło kilku jego dawnych znajomych ze szkoły średniej, których widok bardzo go ucieszył. Było późno, więc zdecydowana większość już dawno przeniosła się do środka i teraz na zewnątrz było znacznie ciszej. Zmierzchało i na nieboskłonie dało się już dostrzec pierwsze gwiazdy. Naruto był pod wrażeniem ich ilości. Tam gdzie mieszkał, zanieczyszczone powietrze i oświetlenie uliczne sprawiały, że nie można było należycie docenić nocnego nieba. Tutaj z kolei, mężczyzna odnalazł spokój — mógł nawet wyobrazić sobie, że przeprowadza się tu na stałe.

Cisza została przerwana przez niski, dudniący ryk zakręcającego na żwirze samochodu. Naruto drgnął. Wszędzie rozpoznałby ten charakterystyczny odgłos. Kiedyś ten dźwięk kojarzył mu się jednoznacznie z uczuciem błogości. Znaczyło to, ni mniej ni więcej, że _on_ nadjeżdżał. Gdyby dziesięć lat temu usłyszał ten odgłos o tej porze, oznaczałoby to, że znowu został pobity przez swojego ojczyma, a jego chłopak przybywa z odsieczą w odpowiedzi na spanikowany telefon. Teraz Naruto nie był pewny, co powinien o tym myśleć. Poniekąd, wbrew sobie, poczuł ekscytację na myśl, że znowu go zobaczy, ale szybko zepchnął tego typu rozważania gdzieś w kąt swojego umysłu. Chwilę później poczuł miażdżący ból w klatce piersiowej, gdy uzmysłowił sobie, że nie są i nigdy już nie będą razem. Zaraz potem nadszedł gniew, upokorzenie i depresja — w miarę upływu lat zdążył przywyknąć do tych uczuć. Najwyraźniej dekada to za mało, aby niektóre rany się zagoiły.

Stary, lekko zdezelowany samochód — tak bardzo znajomy — wyłonił się zza zakrętu i zatrzymał zaledwie kilka metrów przed nim. Przez krótką chwilę Naruto bardzo poważnie rozważał perspektywę ucieczki, ale ostatecznie doszedł do wniosku, że przecież był tu pierwszy. Poza tym był uparty i miał swoją dumę. Nie będzie przecież chował się po krzakach, tylko dlatego że były zakłócił mu przyjemny wieczór. Niemniej jednak, mógł chociaż spróbować nie sprawiać wrażenia, jakby wyczekiwał jego przybycia. W przypływie desperacji wbił spojrzenie w niebo i ostentacyjnie ignorował to co się wokół niego działo.

Silnik w końcu przestał pracować i ciszę przeciął odgłos otwieranych, a następnie zatrzaskiwanych, drzwi. Naruto mężnie oparł się pokusie i nie spojrzał, aby upewnić się czy prawidłowo odgadł tożsamość tajemniczego przybysza. Doskonale wiedział, że jego przypuszczenia były słuszne. Nie zareagował również, gdy usłyszał ciche westchnienie, a następnie chrzęst żwiru, niebezpiecznie przybliżający się do miejsca, w którym siedział.

— Naruto. — O Boże, to ten głos. Nie słyszał go od zakończenia szkoły i niemalże zapomniał, co ten głos mógł zrobić z jego ciałem. Dzielnie zignorował dreszcze, jakie przebiegły po jego kręgosłupie i odnalazł na nocnym niebie Wielką Niedźwiedzicę.

— Naruto. — Pomyślmy. Gdyby znaleźć koniec dyszlu Wielkiego Wozu, Gwiazda Polarna powinna się znajdować…

— Idioto. — Blondyn w końcu się poddał i przeniósł spojrzenie na niedoszłą miłość swojego życia.

— Nie jestem idiotą, draniu — odparł, a w odpowiedzi uzyskał jedynie złośliwy uśmieszek.

— Hm. Ale zareagowałeś, prawda? — Naruto prychnął i podniósł się z zamiarem odejścia. Przeszkodziła mu w tym obca ręka, która przytrzymała jego nadgarstek. Blondyn łypnął nieprzyjaźnie na drugiego mężczyznę.

— Czego? — Kiedy przybysz upewnił się, że uwaga Naruto jest skupiona tylko na nim, puścił jego dłoń.

— Dobrze cię znowu wiedzieć, Naruto. — Blondyn ponownie prychnął i w obronnym geście skrzyżował ramiona na swojej piersi. Odwrócił wzrok od wyczekujących oczu przybysza i zamiast tego przyjrzał się uważnie jego pojazdowi.

— A pamiętasz, kiedy byliśmy w szkole średniej… — zaczął Uzumaki, upewniając się przy tym, aby jego głos nie wyrażał niczego poza chłodnym zainteresowaniem.

— Tak — przerwał mu nieuprzejmie. — Pamiętam. Dość żywo. — Naruto zmarszczył nos, słysząc sugestywne nutki w głosie drugiego mężczyzny, ale zignorował je. Przynajmniej na razie.

— … a ty stwierdziłeś, że nie kupisz sobie nowego samochodu, bo musiałbyś poprosić ojca o pieniądze, a nie chciałeś mu czegokolwiek zawdzięczać? — Mężczyzna pobieżnie przyjrzał się swojemu zaparkowanemu nieopodal autu, po czym przeniósł spojrzenie z powrotem na twarz Naruto.

— Tak.

— Więc jaką masz teraz wymówkę, żeby nadal trzymać tego rzęcha?

Mężczyzna przybliżył się, naruszając prywatną przestrzeń Naruto.

— To kwestia sentymentu. Przeżyłem w tym samochodzie jedne z najlepszych chwil mojego życia.

Naruto zarumienił się, słysząc ten komentarz i heroicznym wysiłkiem woli powstrzymał się od uderzenia swojego rozmówcy.

— Nie mam teraz dla ciebie czasu. — Odwrócił się na pięcie i chciał odejść, ale ten głos ponownie go powstrzymał. I to na tyle efektywnie, że blondyn praktycznie nie zarejestrował, że jego dłoń znowu została uwięziona.

— Naruto, tęskniłem za tobą. — Uzumaki przełknął ślinę, ale nie odwrócił się, nie chcąc, aby mężczyzna zobaczył jak reagował na jego obecność.

— Sasuke…

~oOo~

_Dziesięć lat temu…_

Tego lata temperatura była rekordowo wysoka — taki wynik prawdopodobnie nie powtórzy się w ciągu najbliższych dziesięciu lat. Rok szkolny kończył się już za kilka tygodni, ale miało się wrażenie, że do wakacji wciąż pozostało zatrważająco dużo czasu. Lato oznaczało wolność. Oznaczało, że Naruto nie będzie musiał chodzić do szkoły, za to będzie spędzał długie godziny w basenie swojego chłopaka. I, co było w sumie najważniejsze, wakacje oznaczały, że Uzumaki wyprowadzi się tymczasowo od mężczyzny, który go adoptował pod przykrywką wyjazdu kolonijnego. Kolonia to oczywiście wierutne kłamstwo, ale o tym jego przyszywani rodzice wiedzieć nie musieli. Tak naprawdę, chłopak zamierzał spędzić ten czas z rodziną swojego chłopaka, wprowadzając się na pewien czas do ich domu.

Niestety od tych planów dzieliło go jeszcze kilka długich tygodni. Naruto oparł brodę na swoich kolanach i westchnął. Wciąż mógł usłyszeć płacz przyszywanej matki, ale pocieszała go świadomość, że nie potrwa to już długo. Kobieta niedługo wyjdzie, tak jak zawsze, i zaszyje się na cały weekend u siostry. Blondyn westchnął ponownie i, w ramach rozrywki, zaczął się bawić postrzępionym skrawkiem torby podróżnej, którą spakował na noc. Lada moment…

Usłyszał ryczący dźwięk samochodowego silnika, dochodzący gdzieś z dalszej części ulicy. Naruto przyjął ten odgłos z nieskrywaną radością i uśmiechnął się szeroko. Kiedy stary Nissan, rocznik '91 zaparkował na podjeździe, chłopak wybiegł na zewnątrz, aby powitać kierowcę. Sasuke zdążył już wysiąść i właśnie obchodził auto, by spotkać się z Naruto w połowie drogi. Jego twarz szpecił groźny grymas.

— Sasuke! — Naruto wiedział doskonale, że nie on był powodem nachmurzenia Uchihy, więc bez wahania objął drugiego chłopaka. Sasuke krótko odwzajemnił uścisk, po czym delikatnie odepchnął chłopaka od siebie.

— Naruto. Masz podbite oko. — Uzumaki skrzywił się nieznacznie, unosząc dłoń do twarzy, by dotknąć rzeczonego siniaka. Sasuke szybko złapał jego rękę i uścisnął ją delikatnie. — Idiota — zganił go.

— Jest w porządku — wymamrotał Naruto, ale Sasuke jedynie westchnął w odpowiedzi.

— Zawsze tak mówisz — odparł brunet, w żaden sposób nie próbując ukryć swojej frustracji. Sasuke natychmiast przeniósł spojrzenie czarnych oczu na ganek, gdzie, zgodnie ze zwyczajowym harmonogramem, stała już macocha Naruto, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. — Gdzie on jest? — Naruto tylko wzruszył ramionami, obserwując kobietę taszczącą czarną walizkę do zaparkowanego nieopodal samochodu.

— Tam gdzie zawsze. — Sasuke skinął jedynie głową, nie potrzebując dalszych wyjaśnień. Przechodził przez to już wystarczająco wiele razy, nawet jeszcze zanim zostali parą. Kiedy byli młodsi, i Sasuke nie miał jeszcze prawa jazdy, nie raz i nie dwa wysyłał starszego brata po Naruto, ilekroć ten miał jedną ze swoich „utarczek" z przybranym ojcem. Kiedy mężczyzna uznał, że jego przyszywany syn został już wystarczająco zmaltretowany, wychodził na miasto z jakże szczytnym celem upicia się. Życie nauczyło Uzumakiego, że lepiej dla niego, aby był poza domem, kiedy ten wróci.

Kiedy kobieta wyjechała z parkingu i odjechała, nie racząc ich nawet pojedynczym spojrzeniem, Sasuke objął chłopaka w pasie. Brunet w przypływie irytacji przeczesał palcami jego włosy, po czym opuścił ręce i zaczął delikatnie gładzić biodra Naruto. — Zostaniesz ze mną na noc? — Blondyn skinął głową w ramach odpowiedzi.

— Jutro nie idziemy do szkoły, więc mogę zostać na cały weekend. — Rozbawiony Sasuke uniósł brwi, a Naruto zachichotał. Tak naprawdę zazwyczaj zostawał u niego na kilka dni, nie bacząc na to, czy był to środek tygodnia, czy dni wolne od zajęć lekcyjnych. Szybko kontynuował wypowiedź, zanim Uchiha zdążyłby zwymyślać go od idiotów. — A jutro możemy pójść razem na imprezę do Sakury! — Wesoły nastrój Sasuke zniknął natychmiast, a na jego twarzy znów pojawił się grymas. Delikatnie pogładził kciukiem siniaka pod okiem Uzumakiego.

— Na pewno chcesz tam iść? — Chłopak schylił się i szeptał teraz prosto do ucha blondyna niskim głosem. — Możemy po prostu spędzić tę noc w domu i zorganizować sobie prywatne przyjęcie. — Naruto wyszczerzył się opętańczo, słysząc słabo skrywaną sugestię w jego głosie, po czym przekręcił głowę i pocałował go lekko w szczękę.

— Ty po prostu nie chcesz się socjalizować — oświadczył, a Sasuke prychnął na jego słowa oburzony.

— Nie, po prostu chcę spędzić ten czas z tobą. Sam na sam. — Naruto uśmiechnął się ponownie.

— Mamy jeszcze dzisiejszy wieczór. No, i cały dzień po imprezie.

— Na pewno? — dociekał Sasuke. Naruto wymruczał coś, co od biedy można było zakwalifikować jako potwierdzenie i pocałował kącik warg chłopaka.

— To jak, zabierzesz mnie stąd? — Uchiha również się uśmiechnął i przerzucił jego torbę przez ramię.

— Jasne. Jakby nie patrzeć, jestem w końcu twoim prywatnym rycerzem w lśniącej zbroi. — Na to stwierdzenie Uzumaki bardzo nieelegancko wystawił język i otworzył drzwi od strony pasażera.

— Debil. — Sasuke wydawał się w ogóle nie usłyszeć przytyku i, z ignorancją wymalowaną na twarzy, zamknął bagażnik. Kiedy Uchiha w końcu usiadł na miejscu kierowcy i przekręcił kluczyk w stacyjce, Uzumaki zdążył już zapiąć pasy. Samochód przebudził się do życia i ryknął głośno w ramach protestu. Naruto uśmiechnął się i poprawił na swoim fotelu. Boże, jak on kochał to auto! Sasuke odczekał chwilę, dopóki ryczenie nieco nie ucichło, po czym odwrócił się z zamiarem wycofania auta. Samochód jednak ani drgnął, więc zaniepokojony blondyn odwrócił się w kierunku towarzysza. Czarne tęczówki dokładnie mu się przyglądały, jak gdyby szczegółowo coś analizując.

— Co jest, Sasuke? — Chłopak otrząsnął się natychmiast z zamyślenia i uniósł dłoń, by delikatnie dotknąć lima odznaczającego się wyraźnie na skórze Naruto.

— Niedługo kończysz osiemnaście lat, prawda? — Blondyn skinął głową.

— No. W przyszłym semestrze. — Sasuke jedynie mruknął coś niewyraźnie, po czym pochylił się by pocałować stłuczone miejsce na twarzy Uzumakiego.

— W takim razie moim prezentem urodzinowym dla ciebie, będzie oferta przeprowadzki. Zabiorę cię do mnie i już nigdy stamtąd nie wypuszczę. Obiecuję.

— A co na to twoi rodzice?

Uchiha wzruszył obojętnie ramionami i uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko. — Jakby nie patrzeć i tak praktycznie u nas pomieszkujesz. Nie sądzę, żeby mieli coś przeciwko. A poza tym, gdyby tylko wiedzieli o… — Przerażony Naruto energicznie pokręcił głową.

— Nie, nie możesz im powiedzieć! — Sasuke westchnął ciężko i ujął dłoń Naruto w swoją.

— Mój ojciec jest komendantem, Naruto. On naprawdę może ci pomóc — oznajmił brunet, gładząc jego kłykcie.

— Nie. Wtedy by mnie stąd zabrali, a ja nie mogę cię zostawić — oświadczył Naruto, wciąż rozpaczliwie kręcąc głową.

— W takim razie poczekamy aż skończysz osiemnaście lat. Zgodzisz się powiedzieć mojemu ojcu, kiedy już będziesz pełnoletni? Wtedy nie będą mogli cię do niczego zmusić, a ten kretyn zdecydowanie zasługuje na stosowną karę za to, co robi. — Uzumaki przez chwilę rozważał jego słowa, po czym powoli skinął głową.

— Niech będzie. — Uchiha wyszczerzył się w odpowiedzi, po czym podniósł jego nadgarstek do swoich ust i wycisnął delikatny pocałunek w miejscu, w którym puls był najbardziej wyczuwalny.

— Świetnie, to w takim razie jedźmy już. Matka planuje dzisiaj przygotować hamburgery. — Naruto skrzywił się malowniczo, słysząc te słowa i wystawił język.

— Czyżbyś chciał zjeść coś po drodze? — Sasuke zachichotał, jednocześnie kręcąc głową z politowaniem. — Kocham cię, Naruto — dodał po chwili, wywołując na twarzy blondyna łagodny uśmiech.

— Ja ciebie też, Sasuke. Zawsze.

~oOo~

_Dziś…_

Sasuke pokonał trzy kolejne schodki, coraz bardziej zbliżając się do drzwi wejściowych, po drodze przechodząc obok Naruto i uważnie przyglądając się jego twarzy. Uchiha przekrzywił głowę na bok, obserwując wyraz twarzy blondyna.

— Naruto — powtórzył mężczyzna. — Tęskniłem za tobą.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rozdział Drugi: Niedziela**

_Dziś…_

Żaden z nich nie zdążył powiedzieć nic więcej, bo przerwał im odgłos gwałtownie otwieranych drzwi.

— Naruto! Musisz mi koniecznie powiedzieć, czy… — Sakura, ubrana w swoją suknię ślubną, momentalnie stanęła jak wryta i zamilkła, gdy zobaczyła Sasuke. Uchiha z kolei zaśmiał się szyderczo, po czym podszedł do barierki na ganku i oparł się o nią. Wyciągnął z kieszeni paczkę papierosów i odpalił jednego. Zdegustowany Naruto zmarszczył nos. — Sasuke! Co ty tutaj robisz?

Sasuke irytująco powoli zaciągnął się papierosem, zanim odpowiedział. — Najwyraźniej ja też jestem drużbą pana młodego. — Na twarzy kobiety odmalował się niczym niezmącony szok.

— Jesteś? — dociekała Sakura. Naruto przeniósł wzrok na przyjaciółkę i uniósł brwi w zdziwieniu.

— Nie wiedziałaś? — Kobieta pokręciła głową w ramach odpowiedzi.

— Nie. Kiba mi nie powiedział. — Pod koniec zdania zawahała się, jak gdyby intensywnie o czymś myślała. Sasuke po raz kolejny zaciągnął się papierosem, a Uzumaki odwrócił się w jego stronę i przyjrzał mu się krytycznie.

— Myślałem, że rzuciłeś — stwierdził oskarżycielskim tonem. Mężczyzna łypnął na niego groźnie i zachichotał drwiąco pod nosem. Naruto zamrugał zaskoczony. Uchiha nigdy nie odnosił się do niego w taki sposób.

— Jak widać nie. — Mężczyzna nie odpowiedział mu w żaden sposób, bo do uszu zgromadzonych po raz kolejny dobiegł odgłos otwieranych drzwi. Chwilę później dołączył do nich Kiba. Sakura zaczęła wrzeszczeć wniebogłosy, kiedy tylko go ujrzała.

— Kiba, wszystko zepsułeś! — Na twarzy Inuzuki pojawił się zdezorientowany wyraz. Sakura gestem dłoni wskazała na swoją suknię. — Pan młody nie może zobaczyć sukni swojej wybranki przed ślubem, to przynosi pecha! — Kiedy mężczyzna w końcu zrozumiał o co chodziło kobiecie, westchnął z politowaniem i zakrył oczy dłonią. — Rozgorączkowana Sakura zamachała rękami w powietrzu, po czym gwałtownie przepchnęła się obok Kiby i wmaszerowała z powrotem do środka. — Teraz już nie możemy się pobrać!

Zrezygnowany Kiba posłał Naruto błagalne spojrzenie. Uzumaki jedynie westchnął i poszedł za Sakurą. Był bardziej niż pewien, że nie pisał się na coś takiego. Znalazł przyjaciółkę w jej pokoju; kobieta wciąż miała na sobie elegancką sukienkę i była zajęta pakowaniem bagaży.

— Sakura, co ty wyprawiasz? — Kiedy Haruno nie zareagowała w żaden sposób, blondyn spróbował podejść ją inaczej. — Ty i Kiba wciąż możecie się pobrać. Mamy inne czasy, teraz wiele par decyduje się robić zdjęcia ślubne przed samą uroczystością i wciąż są w stanie stworzyć szczęśliwe małżeństwo. — Wciąż zero odpowiedzi. Naruto wziął głęboki wdech, policzył w myślach do dziesięciu i dopiero potem wypuścił powietrze. — Jesteś pewna, że tylko o to ci chodzi? Mam na myśli to, że Kiba zobaczył twoją suknię. Cały dzień chodzisz jakaś rozkojarzona. — Uzumaki z powrotem wczuł się w swoją rolę i przemawiał spokojnym tonem psychiatry, ale okazało się to nieskuteczne w przypadku Sakury.

— Musimy się zbierać — oświadczyła, rzucając swoje torby na korytarz, a następnie skierowała się do pokoju, który zajmował Kiba.

Naruto westchnął. — Dobra. Dokąd chcesz się udać? — Sakura nie odpowiedziała na jego pytanie, ale za to zaczęła coś niewyraźnie mamrotać sama do siebie. Uzumaki uznał w końcu swoją porażkę i przez chwilę jedynie obserwował poczynania przyjaciółki, po to by zaraz znowu spróbować. — Sakura, co ty odstawiasz? — Kobieta sapnęła zirytowana.

— Niestety, ale trzeba zrezygnować z tego miejsca. Musimy się pobrać gdzieś indziej. — Władczym gestem wskazała na bagaże, które przyjaciel posłusznie podniósł i podążył za nią, by po chwili ponownie znaleźć się na zewnątrz budynku.

— Niby gdzie? — Znowu byli na schodach, a zdezorientowani Kiba i Sasuke wpatrywali się w nich z niezrozumieniem. Sakura energicznym, krokiem podeszła do Uchihy i złapała go za rękaw. Mężczyzna wyszarpnął ramię i spojrzał na nią wyczekująco. Kobieta nie zrobiła nic, jedynie odwzajemniła jego gest, wpatrując się w niego uporczywie.

— Dopiero tu przejechałeś, prawda? — Sasuke skinął głową i zgasił niedopałek obcasem buta. — Możesz nas zawieźć?

— Kogo mam zawieźć i gdzie? — Na to pytanie kobieta roześmiała się głośno, brzmiąc przy tym tylko odrobinkę histerycznie.

— Całą naszą czwórkę. Jedziemy do Vegas.

~oOo~

_Dziesięć lat temu…_

Kiedy zatrzymali się na czerwonym świetle, Sasuke uchylił okno i odpalił papierosa. Naruto zmarszczył nos z dezaprobatą.

— To twój pierwszy dzisiaj? — Sasuke skinął głową.

— Pierwszy i jedyny. Ograniczam się do jednego dziennie. Sądzę, że zasługuję na chociaż tyle, za każdym razem gdy widzę mojego chłopaka pobitego. — Naruto wyszczerzył się do niego i pochylił w jego stronę, aby pocałować go w policzek.

— Jestem z ciebie dumny — wymruczał blondyn tuż przy uchu kierowcy.

Sasuke odepchnął go, ale na jego twarzy wciąż widniał złośliwy uśmieszek.

— Jasne, jasne. Siadaj na tyłku i daj mi prowadzić. — Uzumaki roześmiał się.

— Pomyśl, jak dobrze byś się czuł, gdybyś rzucił całkowicie. Mógłbyś wreszcie normalnie oddychać, miałbyś lepszą kondycję i w ogóle twoje organy wewnętrzne byłby znacznie bardziej szczęśliwe. — Uchiha spojrzał na niego chytrze.

— Och, więc to dlatego chcesz żebym rzucił palenie? — Naruto uderzył go w ramię i pokraśniał.

— Kretyn. No wiesz, po prostu martwię się o twoje zdrowie. — Sasuke zachichotał i skręcił w odpowiedni podjazd, kiedy zajechali pod jego dom. Siedzieli w aucie jeszcze przez chwilę, czekając aż brunet skończy fajkę. — Sądzisz, że twoi rodzice zauważą?

— Co zauważą? — W odpowiedzi Uzumaki wskazał palcem na swoje podbite oko. Sasuke fuknął obruszony. — Matka może nie zauważyć, ale nie zakładałbym się o to. Ojciec na pewno się zorientuje. Praca wyczuliła go na takie rzeczy i z pewnością nie umknie to jego uwadze. — Naruto westchnął ciężko i osunął się nieco na swoim siedzeniu. Uchiha uśmiechnął się do niego smutno, po czym pochylił się w jego kierunku i przeczesał palcami blond włosy.

— Któregoś dnia przestaną wierzyć w te bajeczki o byciu fajtłapą — mruknął Uzumaki, powodując tym samym, że Sasuke roześmiał się i schował napoczętą paczkę papierosów do schowka w samochodzie.

— Któregoś dnia będziesz mieć osiemnastkę. — Obaj uśmiechnęli się do siebie, a chwilę później Naruto zarejestrował kątem oka jakiś ruch w pobliżu domu. Kiedy przyjrzał się dokładniej, ujrzał czyjąś sylwetkę stojącą w oknie. Sasuke również do dostrzegł. Przeciągnął się i otworzył drzwi. — No cóż, najwyższy czas żebyśmy tam poszli i stawili czoła kuchni mojej matki.

Naruto zaśmiał się głośno, po czym wysiadł z samochodu i poczekał chwilę, aż chłopak wyjmie jego torbę z bagażnika, a następnie obaj skierowali się do domu.

Charakterystyczny zapach domu Sasuke uderzył go w nozdrza. Gdzieś w tle mógł usłyszeć głęboki głos jego ojca i cichy, perlisty śmiech gospodyni. Naruto wyszczerzył się od ucha do ucha. Według niego tak właśnie powinien wyglądać prawdziwy dom.

W kuchni zastali pana Uchihę, który siedział z nosem w jakichś policyjnych raportach i od czasu do czasu przepisywał coś na stojącego nieopodal laptopa. Jego żona stała przy kredensie i energicznie mieszała coś o podejrzanej konsystencji. Chłopcy byli pewni, że to nie będzie zdatne do jedzenia. Oboje, jak na komendę, podnieśli głowy z zamiarem powitania gościa, jednak oblicze pana Uchihy nachmurzyło się, gdy tylko zobaczył posiniaczoną twarz Uzumakiego.

— Naruto, mój drogi, co się stało? — Naruto posłał Sasuke błagalne spojrzenie. Młody Uchiha spróbował się uśmiechnąć, ale niezbyt mu to wyszło, po czym powoli odwrócił wzrok. Blondyn spojrzał z powrotem na kobietę, która najwyraźniej wciąż oczekiwała jakiejś odpowiedzi, i lekceważąco wzruszył ramionami, pocierając tył głowy.

— Potknąłem się, schodząc ze schodów i trochę się poobijałem . — Pani Uchiha wyjęła z zamrażarki woreczek z lodem i chwilę później przykładała mu go do oka. Jej mąż wcale nie wydawał się zdziwiony zaistniałą sytuacją.

— Powinieneś bardziej uważać, chłopcze. Jesteś posiniaczony za każdym razem, gdy cię widzę. — Sasuke zakrztusił się słysząc ten komentarz, a zawsze pomocny Naruto klepnął chłopaka w plecy. Mocno.

— Tak, proszę pana. Staram się być ostrożny, ale jestem, tak jakby, łamagą. — Pan Uchiha prychnął, zarabiając sobie tym samym niepochlebne spojrzenie od żony.

— No cóż, chłopcy, zdążyliście w sam raz na kolację. Usiądźcie. — Kobieta podeszła do pieca i wyjęła z niego jakieś podejrzanie wyglądające danie. Zaniepokojony Uzumaki spojrzał szybko na stojącego obok Sasuke. Młody Uchiha jedynie wzruszył ramionami.

— Co cię nie zabije, to cię wzmocni. — Naruto trzepnął go w ramię.

— Powtarzaj mi to cały czas, a może kiedyś ci w końcu uwierzę.

~oOo~

_Dziś…_

— Vegas? — zawołali unisono trzej mężczyźni. Sakura skinęła głową i pomaszerowała do zaparkowanego niedaleko samochodu Sasuke. Brunet skrzywił się malowniczo i zbiegł po schodach, starając się za nią zrównać.

— Co ważniejsze, niby czemu mam was gdziekolwiek zawozić?

— Ponieważ potrzebni nam świadkowie. Otwieraj bagażnik. — Uchiha jedynie oparł się o wspomniany bagażnik, jakby chcąc go ochronić przed nadpobudliwą kobietą.

— To znajdź sobie świadków, jak już będziecie na miejscu. Nie spędzę całego tygodnia w podróży, wystarczy, że musiałam dojechać tutaj. Nie będę marnował swojego cennego czasu na twoje głupoty. — Sakura niebezpiecznie się do niego zbliżyła.

— Otwórz bagażnik — powtórzyła, wpatrując się w jego twarz.

— Po moim trupie. — Ponad ramieniem mężczyzny Sakura spojrzała na Naruto, który wzruszył ramionami. Najwyraźniej Uzumaki był przekonany, że żadna dodatkowa podróż nie dojdzie do skutku. Sasuke nigdy by się na to nie zgodził. Jednak Uchiha był osobą pełną sprzeczności, które czasami zakrawały na bezsens. Blondyn był przekonany, że Uchiha da teraz popis asertywności i…

Haruno wspięła się na palce i zbliżyła usta do ucha mężczyzny, po czym zaczęła coś do niego szeptać. Kiedy się od niego odsunęła, Sasuke przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w jej twarz z miną nie wyrażającą niczego, po czym dobrowolnie odblokował bagażnik. Szczęka Naruto grzmotnęła o podłoże.

— Czekaj, Sasuke, ty na poważnie? — Wspomniany mężczyzna tylko wzruszył ramionami. Sakura podeszła do niego i poprosiła, aby zapakował bagaże. Ten bez szemrania spełnił jej życzenie, a Uzumaki wciąż spoglądał na niego, jak gdyby ten postradał zmysły.

— Kiba, do samochodu.

— Za żadne skarby, kobieto.

— Kiba, pakuj się do samochodu. W przeciwnym wypadku możesz uznać ślub za odwołany. — Niepocieszony Inuzuka poczłapał w kierunku auta i poczekał, aż Sasuke mu otworzy. Koniec końców, kobieta podeszła do Naruto i oparła dłonie na swoich biodrach. — Twoje bagaże są wciąż w samochodzie, prawda?

— No.

— To na co czekasz? Dawaj je tutaj i będziemy odjeżdżać.

— Niby czemu ja też muszę jechać? — To wcale nie zabrzmiało jak jęk, a przynajmniej to Naruto próbował sobie wmówić. Absolutnie nie jak jęk.

— Potrzebujemy świadków…

— Przecież macie Sasuke!

— …a poza tym jesteś drużbą. Idź po bagaże.

Naruto rozpaczliwie starał się wymyślić cokolwiek, aby przekonać kobietę do zmiany zdania. — A możemy chociaż wyjechać jutro? To znaczy, właściwie to dzisiaj, ale po prostu trochę później. Dochodzi druga nad ranem!

Sakura prychnęła.

— Będziemy mieli lepszy czas, jeśli wyjedziemy od razu. — Coś mu w tym wszystkim nie pasowało, ale najwyraźniej był w mniejszości. Sasuke i Kiba wpatrywali się w niego oczekująco i Uzumaki miał świadomość, że zmuszą go aby z nimi pojechał, nawet jeśli oznaczałoby to zawleczenie do auta za fraki.

— Jeśli mam brać udział w tym szaleństwie, to ty też musisz — wymamrotał Sasuke, potwierdzając jego przypuszczenia. Kiba najwyraźniej był tego samego zdania, bo entuzjastycznie pokiwał głową. Naruto westchnął ciężko i poszedł do swojego samochodu by zabrać tobołki. Chwilę później wrzucił je do wciąż otwartego bagażnika. Uchiha zatrzasnął drzwiczki, po czym uważnie przyjrzał się blondynowi. Sakura i Kiba byli już w aucie i zajęli tyle siedzenia. Uzumaki nie odezwał się, ale odwzajemnił spojrzenie.

— To się nie skończy dobrze — zażartował Sasuke.

— Pewnie masz rację.

Kiedy Naruto usiadł w fotelu pasażera, doszedł do wniosku, że jego wspaniały plan ssie.

Potrzebował nowych przyjaciół.


	3. Chapter 3

_W związku z tym, że mamy do czynienia z sytuacją ekstremalną, rozdział nie był betowany standardowo przez **fefcię **(którą bardzo serdecznie pozdrawiam, to tak przy okazji :*). Poprawiły go dwie dobre dusze, które chcą jednak pozostać tajniackimi dobrymi duszami... Tak czy inaczej, dziękuję Wam bardzo jeśli to czytacie!_

_Wszystkich pozostałych zachęcam do czytania i komentowania i również pozdrawiam!_

* * *

**Rozdział Trzeci: Poniedziałek**

_Dziś…_

Naruto podejrzewał, że Kiba i Sakura już dawno zasnęli. Nie odzywali się od ładnych kilku godzin i najwyraźniej odpłynęli zupełnie. Dziewczyna w międzyczasie zadzwoniła jeszcze do swoich rodziców, aby powiedzieć im, że wyjeżdżają. Jak się okazało, państwo Haruno nie zrozumieli tego, co córka chciała im przekazać, bo podczas rozmowy matka Sakury powtórzyła kilkakrotnie „nie ma problemu, skarbie, tylko wróćcie zanim zacznie się próba generalna". Ostatecznie panna młoda obiecała jedynie, że zadzwoni do nich później i rozłączyła się.

Naruto przekręcił się nieznacznie na swoim siedzeniu i przyjrzał się przyszłym nowożeńcom. Kiba błędnym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w okno, ale Uzumaki nie potrafił orzec, czy był świadomy, czy nie. W szkole średniej jego przyjaciel często zasypiał z otwartymi oczami. Z kolei Sakura z pewnością smacznie spała. Ułożyła się wygodnie na ramieniu Kiby, z szeroko rozchylonymi ustami i Naruto mimowolnie zastanawiał się, czy po przebudzeniu Inuzuka będzie narzekać na mokrą plamę zdobiącą jego koszulę.

Westchnął ciężko i z powrotem usiadł prosto. Cóż, ta sytuacja była bardzo dziwna i niezręczna. Naruto wiercił się niespokojnie w swoim fotelu i zastanawiał się jak można rozpocząć niezobowiązującą rozmowę z byłą bratnią duszą.

— To ten, jak się trzymasz? — wykrztusił w końcu, ale Sasuke nie odpowiedział i jedynie wzruszył ramionami. — Lepiej żebyś zjechał na pobocze i się zatrzymał na trochę, jak już się naprawdę zmęczysz. — Wciąż brak reakcji. Naruto prychnął. — Chyba, że chcesz żebym cię zastąpił. — Tym razem Uchiha zareagował. Odwrócił się i łypnął groźnie na drugiego mężczyznę, który uśmiechnął się tryumfująco. Sasuke nigdy nie pozwalał nikomu prowadzić swojego samochodu. Uzumaki wskazał dłonią na przednią szybę. — Oczy na drogę, koleś.

Brunet jedynie sapnął z oburzeniem, po czym odchylił się nieco w swoim siedzeniu, by wyciągnąć coś z kieszeni. Po chwili wyprostował się, trzymając w dłoni paczkę fajek i niewielką, metalową zapalniczkę. Nie zdejmując jednej ręki z kierownicy, wyłuskał szluga z opakowania i włożył do ust, jednak nie był w stanie go zapalić. Widząc to, Naruto westchnął z rezygnacją, po czym pochylił się w jego stronę i zabrał od niego oba przedmioty. Umieścił papierosa między swoimi wargami i już za drugim podejściem udało mu się go odpalić. Zakaszlał głośno, kiedy trochę dymu dostało się do jego płus i oddał używkę towarzyszowi. Uśmiechnął się, kiedy odnotował, że Uchiha uchylił nieco okno.

— Wiesz — odezwał się Naruto, kiedy Uchiha zaciągnął się swoją fajką. — Freud powiedziałby, że masz fiksację oralną — dodał konspiracyjnym tonem. — Tak się czasami dzieje, gdy matka za szybko odstawia dziecko od piersi. Czyżby twoja mama też za wcześnie przestała cię karmić piersią, Sasuke? — W odpowiedzi Uchiha fuknął coś pod nosem.

— Cóż, pewnie masz rację. Jak by nie patrzeć to ty tutaj jesteś psychiatrą — odpowiedział w końcu, zaskakując tym samym Uzumakiego.

— Czyżbyś mnie skrycie obserwował, Sasuke? — Wspomniany mężczyzna poprawił się w swoim siedzeniu.

— Wciąż się przyjaźnię z Kibą, Naruto. On mi powiedział.

— Aha — mruknął Uzumaki i przez następne kilka minut jechali w ciszy, aż w końcu Uchiha wskazał dłonią na siedzenie pasażera.

— Pod twoim siedzeniem powinien być nawigator GPS. Wyjmij go i zaprogramuj tak, żeby pokazywał trasę do Vegas.

Naruto bez szemrania spełnił jego polecenie.

— Jeśli wierzyć temu czemuś, czeka nas jeszcze jakieś trzydzieści osiem godzin podróży — oznajmił, co Sasuke skwitował nieeleganckim burknięciem.

— No tak, ale nie zamierzam się specjalnie śpieszyć. Myślę, że powinniśmy tam dotrzeć w ciągu trzech dni.

— Z dzisiejszym włącznie? — zapytał Naruto, a kierowca jedynie wzruszył ramionami.

— Zobaczymy — odparł i znowu zapadła cisza. Uzumaki ponownie się przekręcił, by spojrzeć przez ramię na współpasażerów, którzy wciąż smacznie spali. Szczęśliwcy. Odwrócił się z powrotem i zagapił w przednią szybę, obracając w dłoniach opakowanie od systemu nawigacji.

— Pracuję z dziećmi — wyznał w końcu. Uchiha zaciągnął się papierosem, po czym nieznacznie odwrócił twarz w kierunki rozmówcy, jednak wciąż wpatrywał się w drogę.

— Jakimś szczególnym typem dzieci?

Naruto przełknął ślinę i zawahał się na chwilę, ale w końcu odpowiedział. — Pracuję z nieletnimi, którzy padli ofiarą przemocy domowej. — Sasuke na moment przeniósł na niego spojrzenie bystrych oczu.

— Czy to aby na pewno dobry pomysł? — Tym razem to Naruto wzruszył ramionami.

— Tak, myślę, że tak. Mam w sobie ogromne pokłady empatii dla takich ludzi. Rozumiem przez co musiały przejść i nie traktuję ich pretensjonalnie z tego powodu. Poza tym, takie osoby sądzą, że mogą się przy mnie bardziej otworzyć. Uważam, że mi też to trochę pomaga. Jeśli mogę im pomóc, może mogę też w jakiś sposób pomóc samemu sobie.

Sasuke z powrotem utkwił wzrok w drodze przed nimi, ale nerwowo pukał palcem wskazującym w kierownicę.

— To musi być ciężkie, kiedy decydują się powiedzieć prawdę po raz pierwszy — zauważył. Naruto skinął głową i z ulgą odnotował, że Uchiha nie mógł wiedzieć jakim torem podążyły właśnie jego myśli.

— Tak, czasami to wyjątkowo trudne. Czasem nawet płaczę razem z nimi. To jest tego warte, jeśli tylko mogę im jakoś pomóc.

Sasuke ponownie prychnął, jakby drwiąco i obaj zamilkli, a auto znowu pogrążyło się w ciszy. Ostatecznie, to Uchiha okazał się tym, który odezwał się pierwszy.

— A więc mam fiksację oralną, tak? W takim razie chyba powinienem rzucić palenie i znaleźć sobie jakieś inne zachowanie oralne do rozładowania napięcia. — Słysząc to, Naruto warknął i zarumienił się wściekle, a Sasuke roześmiał się na widok jego wyrazu twarzy.

~oOo~

_Dziesięć lat temu…_

— Ugh, Sasuke, jakim cudem tobie się udaje wciąż to znosić? — jęknął Naruto, powodując, że jego chłopak roześmiał się gardłowo.

— Moja mama ma niepowtarzalny talent do gotowania, jej potrawy mają inny, specyficzny smak. — Widząc niedowierzanie w oczach Uzumakiego, westchnął i wyjaśniał dalej. — Powiedzmy, że już do tego przywykłem.

Naruto parsknął śmiechem i rzucił się na łóżko, zagrzebując twarz w pościeli. Sasuke położył się obok niego, podpierając się na przedramieniu.

— Idź się przygotować do spania.

— Nie — zaskomlał Naruto. Uchiha zaśmiał się i potrząsnął ramieniem chłopaka.

— Rusz się, Naruto. Im szybciej przygotujesz się do spania, tym szybciej znajdziemy się w łóżku. — Uzumaki machnął dłonią w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku, starając się odgonić od siebie Sasuke.

— Zbok.

— Naruto, miałem na myśli sen. Kto tutaj jest zboczeńcem?

Uzumaki usiadł w końcu, zszokowany taką insynuacją, ale Sasuke zdążył już zniknąć za rogiem. Chłopak westchnął i doszedł do wniosku, że faktycznie najwyższy czas, aby się ogarnąć.

Kiedy w końcu wyłonił się z łazienki, Uchiha był już w pokoju, siedząc przy biurku w samych bokserkach i wyciągniętej koszulce do spania, z nosem w zadaniu domowym na poniedziałek. Naruto uśmiechnął się lekko i postanowił mu nie przeszkadzać. Zdążył się już nauczyć, że kiedy Sasuke był pochłonięty przez wir pracy, lepiej było mu nie przerywać. Zamiast tego poszedł do łóżka i zagrzebał się w pościeli.

Już prawie zasypiał, kiedy poczuł, że materac ugina się obok niego pod czyimś ciężarem. Uśmiechnął się szeroko i przeturlał na drugi bok, by móc spojrzeć na Sasuke. Chłopak wyglądał na zrelaksowanego i szczęśliwego, że ma Naruto obok siebie. Sytuacje, kiedy na twarzy Uchihy gościł taki właśnie wyraz, były ekstremalnie rzadkie i dlatego doceniał je jeszcze bardziej. Drugi chłopak przysunął się do niego i pocałował go delikatnie. Uzumaki westchnął i owinął ramiona wokół szyi chłopaka, przyciągając go jeszcze bliżej. Sasuke rozluźnił mięśnie i odsunął się, ale tylko odrobinę, tak by móc bez problemów wsunąć mu dłoń pod koszulkę. Naruto przygryzł wargi Sasuke, kiedy ten przekręcił się nieznacznie i przycisnął mocniej rękę do jego skóry.

— Ał, Sasuke! — krzyknął, powodując że zaskoczony Uchiha oderwał się od niego i usiadł.

— Co jest, Naruto? Coś nie tak? — Uzumaki jedynie skrzywił się i jęknął. Miał nieśmiałą nadzieję, że uda mu się jakoś przetrwać ten weekend tak, żeby Sasuke o niczym się nie dowiedział, ale najwyraźniej to było awykonalne. Ostatecznie wzruszył jedynie ramionami i spróbował opuścić swoją koszulkę, by Uchiha nie mógł sprawdzić co się stało.

— Wszystko w porządku, Sasuke. Pocałujesz mnie jeszcze raz?

Sasuke zmarszczył groźnie brwi i w końcu udało mu się podwinąć koszulkę chłopaka. Naruto doskonale wiedział, co ten właśnie zobaczył. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się i wstrzymał na moment oddech, tylko po to by po chwili wypuścić powietrze przez zaciśnięte zęby.

— Naruto. Co. Do. Cholery?

Blondyn bezskutecznie próbował zakryć odsłonięty fragment skóry, ale Uchiha mu na to nie pozwolił.

— To tylko tak strasznie wygląda, Sasuke. Pocałuj, to przestanie boleć? — Słysząc to, Sasuke spojrzał na moment prosto w błękitne tęczówki, po czym powrócił do lustrowania wzrokiem szkaradnych, wielobarwnych sińców, pokrywających cały brzuch Naruto. Delikatnie dotknął potłuczonego miejsca, a Uzumaki nieświadomie się skrzywił. Nie chodziło o ból, po prostu przed oczami stanęło mu wspomnienie jego samego, skulonego na podłodze, podczas gdy człowiek, który powinien się nim opiekować, kopał go ze wszystkich sił w podbrzusze. Jego reakcja zaalarmowała Uchihę, który zdążył już zerwać się z łóżka i wybiec na korytarz. — Sasuke, nie…

— Tato! Tato! Chodź szybko, potrzebuję cię! — Uzumaki usłyszał jakiś łomot dochodzący z dołu, a następnie odgłos szybkiego wbiegania po schodach.

— Co się stało, Sasuke? — Ojciec chłopaka po chwili stanął w drzwiach, a jego syn skinął głową w kierunku blondyna, który był zawieszony gdzieś pomiędzy leżeniem a siedzeniem i wyglądał jakby rozpaczliwie chciał powstrzymać przyjaciela.

— Chodzi o Naruto. Wydaje mi się, że naprawdę bardzo mocno oberwał.

Pan Fugaku przeszedł przez pokój i uklęknął przy łóżku. Naruto rozpaczliwie próbował zakryć swoje obrażenia, ale poczuł jak silne ręce mężczyzny go powstrzymują. Starszy Uchiha uważnie przyjrzał się zranieniom, badając palcami żebra, aby upewnić się, że nie zostały złamane. Kiedy skończył i zdał sobie sprawę z jakiego rodzaju ranami miał do czynienia, posłał Naruto poważne spojrzenie.

— Zrobiłeś to sobie spadając ze schodów, czyż nie?

Naruto głośno przełknął ślinę.

~oOo~

_Dziś…_

— Wydaje mi się, że najwyższy czas na postój. Szukaj jakiegoś zajazdu. — Głos Sasuke wyrwał drugiego mężczyznę z rozmyślań.

— Och, spoko.

— Co się dzieje? — zapytała Sakura, która najwyraźniej wreszcie się obudziła.

— Zatrzymujemy się — odparł Kiba, również całkowicie przytomnie. Przez dłuższą chwilę żadne odgłosy nie dochodziły z tylnego siedzenia, po czym Sakura pochyliła się i wsadziła głowę w szparę pomiędzy siedzeniami Sasuke i Naruto.

— Gdzie jesteśmy? — zapytała, a Uchiha spojrzał na GPS.

— Właśnie wjechaliśmy do Georgii. Zmęczyłem się, więc zarządzam postój. — Usatysfakcjonowana taką odpowiedzią Haruno skinęła głową.

— Brzmi dobrze. Mamy całkiem dobry czas, czyż nie?

Naruto sprawdził zegarek.

— Już prawie świta, Sakura. Mam nadzieję, że nie liczysz na to, że jutro rano będziemy na miejscu. — Kobieta już zamierzała odpowiedzieć, ale przerwał jej Sasuke.

— Nie ma takiej opcji. Chcę się przespać.


End file.
